Ōetsu Nimaiya vs. the Elite Guard
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Soul King Palace |result =Ōetsu Nimaiya is victorious. |side1 =*Divine General Ōetsu Nimaiya |side2 =*Sternritter C - "The Compulsory" Pernida Parnkgjas *Sternritter D - "The Deathdealing" Askin Nakk Le Vaar *Sternritter M - "The Miracle" Gerard Valkyrie *Sternritter X - "The X-Axis" Lille Barro |forces1= *Zanjutsu *Sword (Sayafushi) *Shunpo |forces2= Askin: *The Deathdealing *Hirenkyaku Gerard: *Spirit Weapon (Hoffnung) Lille: *Spirit Weapon (Diagramm) **Heilig Pfeil |casual1 =*Nimaiya is uninjured. |casual2 =*The Schutzstaffel are killed. }} Ōetsu Nimaiya vs. the Elite Guard is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between Royal Guard Divine General Ōetsu Nimaiya and Yhwach's . Prelude After defeating Nianzol Weizol, Senjumaru Shutara notes they were just talking about bad habits and admits that she has a bad habit of not removing the needles from her finished creations before admitting that she might be the one who should apologize for not explaining properly as Nianzol's corpse returns to Yhwach's shadow. Turning to face Yhwach with the remaining Divine Soldiers, Senjumaru states that their blades should be able to reach him now, only for Yhwach to ask her if she truly believes this. As more Soldat rise from his shadow, Yhwach claims that his Soldat can easily take on the Divine Soldiers.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 1-5 Yhwach reveals that his Schutzstaffel will take on the Royal Guard as four more Sternritter - Gerard Valkyrie, Lille Barro, Pernida Parnkgjas, and Askin Nakk Le Vaar - rise from his shadow. Taking off his hood, a surprised Askin realizes that he appears to be the only Sternritter who has been brought from below before noting that he should make the most of this opportunity. An uncloaked Gerard agrees with him and proclaims that he will cut Askin down himself if Askin does not make himself useful before drawing his sword, Hoffnung, and rushing toward Senjumaru, who raises her sewing needle to defend herself. However, Gerard easily cuts through the needle and her arm with his sword, injuring Senjumaru in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 5-12 As Senjumaru expresses shock, Gerard proclaims that a woman's slender arms could never halt a strike from his sword before attacking once more, destroying part of the platform in the process. Leaping back, Senjumaru calls on a Second-Class Divine Soldier to halt the Sternritter, prompting a large guard to land behind her as Gerard comments on its size. Senjumaru notices Pernida saying something unintelligible and notes that it looks like it has something to say, causing Lille to reveal that it is saying size makes no difference as the Second-Class Divine Soldier crumples in midair. Asking a shocked Senjumaru if she briefly thought that the Soul King Palace might actually fall, Lille takes out a large rifle and proclaims that the palace fell as soon as Yhwach arrived before shooting Senjumaru in the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 12-17 Senjumaru's body falls over and begins bleeding out on the ground, prompting an angered Gerard to criticize Lille for leaving the body in Yhwach's path before ordering him to clean it up immediately. When Lille asks it to give him a hand, Pernida uses The Compulsory to roll Senjumaru's body into a ball and move it under its cloak as Gerard expresses disappointment at this being all that the Royal Guard has to offer. Noting that they have never encountered anyone who has not died before them, Lille takes aim and fires a Heilig Pfeil at each of the cities surrounding the palace, causing them to crumble.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-7 Stating that this should take care of anyone who remained a threat to them, Lille kneels before Yhwach and asks him to pass, only to be surprised when the area around them pulls away in strips of fabric. As Lille demands to know what is going on, the real Senjumaru appears behind him and explains how this was a fake palace created to welcome the invading Quincy before revealing the real palace has been hidden by Ichibē Hyōsube as the real Soul King Palace appears with the kanji for "Conceal" written in front of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 7-10 Ichibē expresses surprise at Senjumaru revealing the location of the real palace so soon before noting that this means the cage is ready. Taking aim at the real palace, Lille fires, but is shocked when his Heilig Pfeil is blocked by a large tree rising before him. As a shocked Lille wonders what is happening, Kirio Hikifune appears and states that it has been a long time since she has had to prepare such an enormous cage before claiming it was a lot of work as dozens of other trees rise around the platform to form an enormous cage around the Quincy. Gerard and Askin express surprise at the appearance of the cage as Lille fires more Heilig Pfeil, only for them to be absorbed by the trees or intercepted by branches that grow out to block them.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 11-14 When Lille notes how the trees will not budge and their branches intercept all attacks in the gaps between the trees, Gerard mocks him for saying this as the man who claims he can shoot through anything, only for Hikifune to reveal that Lille's Heilig Pfeil are still going through. Claiming that creating food is the same as creating life, Hikifune explains how the tree is using her Reiatsu to grow and points out how Lille's Heilig Pfeil are composed of extremely dense Reishi before stating that the tree would not let such rich nutrients get through and that the Heilig Pfeil only accelerate its growth. As Hikifune tells the Sternritter that they will never escape this Cage of Life, Nimaiya arrives with Sayafushi in a tank of water and draws it before proclaiming the real fight of the Royal Guard begins now.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 14-17 Battle As he challenges the Sternritter to come at him all at once, Nimaiya notices the forte of Sayafushi shaking and wonders if it has become unstable due to Sayafushi not having been drawn for so long as Gerard leaps forward and attacks him, only for Nimaiya to nonchalantly lean back as the trees behind him are damaged by the force of Gerard's swing. Gerard commends Nimaiya for managing to dodge, prompting Nimaiya to state it is only proper to dodge such things from another man. Noting this, Gerard prepares to attack once more, but Nimaiya says it is his turn and attacks, causing Gerard to collapse. As a shocked Askin wonders if this is some sort of trick, a fountain of blood erupts from a slash on Gerard's back.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-7 Nimaiya walks forward while asking the Sternritter who they think he is before claiming that Sayafushi can kill in one swing. When Lille states he has an interesting technique, a confused Nimaiya asks him what he is talking about, prompting Lille to claim it is obvious that Nimaiya could not have defeated Gerard with a shaky sword that has to be submerged in jelly before taking aim and firing a Heilig Pfeil at Nimaiya. However, the Heilig Pfeil is split in half and hits two trees behind Nimaiya, prompting Lille to demand to know what he did. Nimaiya explains how he merely took a stance that caused Lille's Heilig Pfeil to split in half upon hitting his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 7-9 As Lille continues to fire at him, Nimaiya effortlessly deflects his Heilig Pfeil with Sayafushi before moving to Lille and slashing him across the chest, cutting off his left hand and cutting his rifle in half in the process. Blood spurts out of Lille's body as Pernida attempts to use The Compulsory on Nimaiya, who merely throws Sayafushi through Pernida's head before pulling it out and slashing Askin across the chest. Commending Askin, Nimaiya points out how he managed to avoid his attacks and moved behind him to avoid being hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 10-15 Nimaiya notes Askin could not have done this if he did not fully understand the cutting power of Sayafushi, prompting Askin to point out how he was exposed anyway before expressing surprise when Nimaiya cuts his throat with a single slash of his sword. Standing up, Nimaiya explains how the cutting ability of Sayafushi is overly powerful because it is too sleek and details how its blade will never chip or carry blood before stating that such a sword would put blacksmiths out of business. Nimaiya admits that it is almost impossible to create a sheath for this sword, which is why it fails to meet the basic definition of a sword, before informing Yhwach that his arrival will allow him to finally use Sayafushi in combat. However, Nimaiya is shocked when Askin begins to get up behind him and reveals that he was only taken into the Wandenreich because he can survive such mortal injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 15-18 Telling Nimaiya that his Schrift is "D" and his epithet is The Deathdealing, Askin explains how he has the ability to perfectly calculate the lethal dosage of any substance and raise or lower it at will. When Nimaiya expresses confusion at this, Askin admits he was just as confused as Nimaiya was when he first received the ability before telling Nimaiya to not worry about it because he is going to die anyway. Nimaiya collapses as Askin licks the blood off of his palm while revealing that he has lowered the lethal dosage of blood in Nimaiya's body, which will cause it to bring Nimaiya closer to death the longer it flows throughout his body. Drinking the rest of the blood in his palm, Askin stands up and claims Nimaiya underestimated him before admitting he does not mind because he believes it is one of his strengths as he draws his bow from the cuff on his wrist. However, Nimaiya merely thanks him for the explanation before cutting his own throat. As Askin expresses surprise, Nimaiya moves behind him and attacks, prompting Askin to leap back. Nimaiya notes that Askin made the blood in his body lethal to him and that he will die if he has too much blood in his body before stating that he simply has to reduce the amount of blood in his body in order to survive.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, pages 2-9 Askin estimates Nimaiya's weight to be around sixty kilograms, prompting Nimaiya to note he is close before revealing he is actually sixty-two kilograms. Stating that the ratio of blood to body weight is around sixty-five milliliters of blood per kilogram, Askin says that this means Nimaiya has around four liters of blood in his body and points out how Nimaiya will die if he loses more than half of this amount before revealing the lethal dose of blood in Nimaiya's body is 1.6 liters, meaning that Nimaiya will die unless he loses a lethal amount of blood. As Askin wonders how he can be standing right now, Nimaiya notes Askin has got him in a bad situation before calling on Kirinji, who engulfs him in a wave of his hot spring water. Nimaiya points out how Askin must have seen Kirinji's hot spring water from Yhwach's shadow and explains how it can remove blood and Reiatsu before revealing that only the white water does that and that the red water which Kirinji just summoned and engulfed him with completely replaces and replenishes any lost blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, pages 10-13 As Askin expresses surprise, a healed Nimaiya attacks him before asking him if he finds this new version of Nimaiya to be extremely cool. Askin admits it is amazing compared to him and recalls how he though Nimaiya was underestimating him before realizing that he was the one who was underestimating Nimaiya in the end. Noting this was a truly lethal strike, Askin collapses as blood spurts from a wound on his chest. Nimaiya turns to Yhwach and points out how all of his guards are out of the way before challenging him to battle, prompting Yhwach to withdraw his hands from his cloak as they begin to glow.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, pages 14-17 Aftermath Nimaiya wonders who is going to make the first move before noting that the only sources of information on Yhwach's abilities are his battle with Yamamoto one thousand years ago and Yamamoto's battle with Royd Lloyd during the first invasion. Admitting this is not a situation where he can simply cut something in two with Sayafushi, Nimaiya decides to cut off one of Yhwach's arms as a bright light shines within the Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 1-3 Soon afterward, columns of light engulf the Sternritter in the Seireitei below as Yhwach activates Auswählen, which he uses to revive the Schutzstaffel and activate their Quincy: Vollständig with the stolen powers of other Sternritter before telling them to go forth.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 13-17 Lille shoots Nimaiya's left shoulder twice, causing a large amount of blood to spurt from the holes as Nimaiya wonders what just happened. Revealing that Yhwach has used Auswählen, Haschwalth explains how it takes the powers and lifeforce of Quincy whom Yhwach deems useless and redistributes it to those whom he deems essential before stating that those who have their powers stolen shall die and those who receive this power are reborn even stronger than before. As Haschwalth notes that this is merely one of Yhwach's powers and the Cage of Life could not block it because it was a transfer of power and not Reishi, Nimaiya theorizes that Lille's bullets can now penetrate his body because of this increase in his power. However, Lille reveals that this is merely a power he could not access before and that bullets are not what is penetrating Nimaiya's body before firing again, only to have his shot seemingly blocked by Kirinji and Hikifune. When Lille clarifies that his target cannot be shielded by any number of barriers, Kirinji and Hikifune see Nimaiya has been shot through the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 8-13 Explaining how there are no bullets and everything between his target and the end of his rifle will be pierced regardless of its durability, Lille asks Kirinji and Hikifune to line up so he can take them both out with a single shot. Meanwhile, Pernida's hood begins to bubble as it uses The Compulsory to destroy part of the Cage of Life by shattering the tree trunks, which allows Yhwach to move up to Ichibē. When Yhwach asks him if he is going to stand aside so Yhwach can pass and refers to him by his full name, a grinning Ichibē stands up while telling Yhwach that calling him by his name in such a casual manner may result in his throat being crushed.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 13-17 References Navigation Category:Fights